Easter Sunday
by Ponchygirl
Summary: I would've had this up on Easter, but was busy, so I started to write it and put it up now. Enjoy, and maybe in the next years you'll be able to read this on Easter. This story, is mostly about what happened on Easter, and all that stuff, Ponch is injured, and unconscious most the story, and it is mainly just a dream that he has, that is about something super real, only he's there.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors note: for this story, I have a scripture from the Bible I have put in bold, most the story will be written in italics, because, it is mostly Ponch unconscious, and the story is his dream, or which a lot of his dream is true, but you should be able to figure out what isn't. If not, I will have a short note at the end to show you._

John chapter 19(KJV)

 **Then Pilate therefore took Jesus, and scourged** ** _him_** **.**

 **And the soldiers platted a crown of thorns, and put** ** _it_** **on his head, and they put on him a purple robe,**

 **And said, Hail, King of the Jews! and they smote him with their hands.**

 **Pilate therefore went forth again, and saith unto them, Behold, I bring him forth to you, that ye may know that I find no fault in him.**

 **¶**

 **Then came Jesus forth, wearing the crown of thorns, and the purple robe. And** ** _Pilate_** **saith unto them, Behold the man!**

 **When the chief priests therefore and officers saw him, they cried out, saying, Crucify** ** _him_** **, crucify** ** _him_** **. Pilate saith unto them, Take ye him, and crucify** ** _him_** **: for I find no fault in him.**

 **The Jews answered him, We have a law, and by our law he ought to die, because he made himself the Son of God.**

 **When Pilate therefore heard that saying, he was the more afraid;**

 **And went again into the judgment hall, and saith unto Jesus, Whence art thou? But Jesus gave him no answer.**

 **Then saith Pilate unto him, Speakest thou not unto me? knowest thou not that I have power to crucify thee, and have power to release thee?**

 **Jesus answered, Thou couldest have no power** ** _at all_** **against me, except it were given thee from above: therefore he that delivered me unto thee hath the greater sin.**

 **And from thenceforth Pilate sought to release him: but the Jews cried out, saying, If thou let this man go, thou art not Caesar's friend: whosoever maketh himself a king speaketh against Caesar.**

 **When Pilate therefore heard that saying, he brought Jesus forth, and sat down in the judgment seat in a place that is called the Pavement, but in the Hebrew, Gabbatha.**

 **And it was the preparation of the passover, and about the sixth hour: and he saith unto the Jews, Behold your King!**

 **But they cried out, Away with** ** _him_** **, away with** ** _him_** **, crucify him. Pilate saith unto them, Shall I crucify your King? The chief priests answered, We have no king but Caesar.**

 **Then delivered he him therefore unto them to be crucified. And they took Jesus, and led** ** _him_** **away.**

 **¶**

 **And he bearing his cross went forth into a place called** ** _the place_** **of a skull, which is called in the Hebrew Golgotha:**

 **Where they crucified him, and two other with him, on either side one, and Jesus in the midst.**

 **And Pilate wrote a title, and put** ** _it_** **on the cross. And the writing was, JESUS OF NAZARETH THE KING OF THE JEWS.**

 **This title then read many of the Jews: for the place where Jesus was crucified was nigh to the city: and it was written in Hebrew,** ** _and_** **Greek,** ** _and_** **Latin.**

 **Then said the chief priests of the Jews to Pilate, Write not, The King of the Jews; but that he said, I am King of the Jews.**

 **Pilate answered, What I have written I have written.**

 **Then the soldiers, when they had crucified Jesus, took his garments, and made four parts, to every soldier a part; and also** ** _his_** **coat: now the coat was without seam, woven from the top throughout.**

 **They said therefore among themselves, Let us not rend it, but cast lots for it, whose it shall be: that the scripture might be fulfilled, which saith, They parted my raiment among them, and for my vesture they did cast lots. These things therefore the soldiers did.**

 **¶**

 **Now there stood by the cross of Jesus his mother, and his mother's sister, Mary the** ** _wife_** **of Cleophas, and Mary Magdalene.**

 **When Jesus therefore saw his mother, and the disciple standing by, whom he loved, he saith unto his mother, Woman, behold thy son!**

 **Then saith he to the disciple, Behold thy mother! And from that hour that disciple took her unto his own** ** _home_** **.**

 **¶**

 **After this, Jesus knowing that all things were now accomplished, that the scripture might be fulfilled, saith, I thirst.**

 **Now there was set a vessel full of vinegar: and they filled a spunge with vinegar, and put** ** _it_** **upon hyssop, and put** ** _it_** **to his mouth.**

 **When Jesus therefore had received the vinegar, he said, It is finished: and he bowed his head, and gave up the ghost.**

 **¶**

 **The Jews therefore, because it was the preparation, that the bodies should not remain upon the cross on the sabbath day, (for that sabbath day was an high day,) besought Pilate that their legs might be broken, and** ** _that_** **they might be taken away.**

 **Then came the soldiers, and brake the legs of the first, and of the other which was crucified with him.**

 **But when they came to Jesus, and saw that he was dead already, they brake not his legs:**

 **But one of the soldiers with a spear pierced his side, and forthwith came there out blood and water.**

 **And he that saw** ** _it_** **bare record, and his record is true: and he knoweth that he saith true, that ye might believe.**

 **For these things were done, that the scripture should be fulfilled, A bone of him shall not be broken.**

 **And again another scripture saith, They shall look on him whom they pierced.**

 **¶**

 **And after this Joseph of Arimathaea, being a disciple of Jesus, but secretly for fear of the Jews, besought Pilate that he might take away the body of Jesus: and Pilate gave** ** _him_** **leave. He came therefore, and took the body of Jesus.**

 **And there came also Nicodemus, which at the first came to Jesus by night, and brought a mixture of myrrh and aloes, about an hundred pound** ** _weight_** **.**

 **Then took they the body of Jesus, and wound it in linen clothes with the spices, as the manner of the Jews is to bury.**

 **Now in the place where he was crucified there was a garden; and in the garden a new sepulchre, wherein was never man yet laid.**

 **There laid they Jesus therefore because of the Jews' preparation** ** _day_** **; for the sepulchre was nigh at hand.**

 **Chapter 20**

 **The first** ** _day_** **of the week cometh Mary Magdalene early, when it was yet dark, unto the sepulchre, and seeth the stone taken away from the sepulchre.**

 **Then she runneth, and cometh to Simon Peter, and to the other disciple, whom Jesus loved, and saith unto them, They have taken away the Lord out of the sepulchre, and we know not where they have laid him.**

 **Peter therefore went forth, and that other disciple, and came to the sepulchre.**

 **So they ran both together: and the other disciple did outrun Peter, and came first to the sepulchre.**

 **And he stooping down,** ** _and looking in_** **, saw the linen clothes lying; yet went he not in.**

 **Then cometh Simon Peter following him, and went into the sepulchre, and seeth the linen clothes lie,**

 **And the napkin, that was about his head, not lying with the linen clothes, but wrapped together in a place by itself.**

 **Then went in also that other disciple, which came first to the sepulchre, and he saw, and believed.**

 **For as yet they knew not the scripture, that he must rise again from the dead.**

 **Then the disciples went away again unto their own home.**

 **¶**

 **But Mary stood without at the sepulchre weeping: and as she wept, she stooped down,** ** _and looked_** **into the sepulchre,**

 **And seeth two angels in white sitting, the one at the head, and the other at the feet, where the body of Jesus had lain.**

 **And they say unto her, Woman, why weepest thou? She saith unto them, Because they have taken away my Lord, and I know not where they have laid him.**

 **And when she had thus said, she turned herself back, and saw Jesus standing, and knew not that it was Jesus.**

 **Jesus saith unto her, Woman, why weepest thou? whom seekest thou? She, supposing him to be the gardener, saith unto him, Sir, if thou have borne him hence, tell me where thou hast laid him, and I will take him away.**

 **Jesus saith unto her, Mary. She turned herself, and saith unto him, Rabboni; which is to say, Master.**

 **Jesus saith unto her, Touch me not; for I am not yet ascended to my Father: but go to my brethren, and say unto them, I ascend unto my Father, and your Father; and** ** _to_** **my God, and your God.**

 **Mary Magdalene came and told the disciples that she had seen the Lord, and** ** _that_** **he had spoken these things unto her.**

 **¶**

 **Then the same day at evening, being the first** ** _day_** **of the week, when the doors were shut where the disciples were assembled for fear of the Jews, came Jesus and stood in the midst, and saith unto them, Peace** ** _be_** **unto you.**

 **And when he had so said, he shewed unto them** ** _his_** **hands and his side. Then were the disciples glad, when they saw the Lord.**

 **Then said Jesus to them again, Peace** ** _be_** **unto you: as** ** _my_** **Father hath sent me, even so send I you.**

 **And when he had said this, he breathed on** ** _them_** **, and saith unto them, Receive ye the Holy Ghost:**

 **Whose soever sins ye remit, they are remitted unto them;** ** _and_** **whose soever** ** _sins_** **ye retain, they are retained.**

 **¶**

 **But Thomas, one of the twelve, called Didymus, was not with them when Jesus came.**

 **The other disciples therefore said unto him, We have seen the Lord. But he said unto them, Except I shall see in his hands the print of the nails, and put my finger into the print of the nails, and thrust my hand into his side, I will not believe.**

 **And after eight days again his disciples were within, and Thomas with them:** ** _then_** **came Jesus, the doors being shut, and stood in the midst, and said, Peace** ** _be_** **unto you.**

 **Then saith he to Thomas, Reach hither thy finger, and behold my hands; and reach hither thy hand, and thrust** ** _it_** **into my side: and be not faithless, but believing.**

 **And Thomas answered and said unto him, My Lord and my God.**

 **Jesus saith unto him, Thomas, because thou hast seen me, thou hast believed: blessed** ** _are_** **they that have not seen, and** ** _yet_** **have believed.**

 **¶**

 **And many other signs truly did Jesus in the presence of his disciples, which are not written in this book:**

 **But these are written, that ye might believe that Jesus is the Christ, the Son of God; and that believing ye might have life through his name.**

 _The story doesn't end there, you can read more if you want, its in John, Luke, Mark, and Matthew. Now, getting to the story, enjoy!_

Ponch walked out the door, happily.

"Hey, Jon I'll meet you on the streets," he said, Jon had to do a few things before he left.

"Ok, be careful," Jon said. He began to walk towards the garage.

"Hi, Harlan, is my motor ready to go?" he asked.

"Yep, you better get going, it's almost Easter, and Ponch tends to injure easily around the holidays," Harlan teased. Jon didn't think it was funny, but it was somewhat true, it seemed like Ponch was more likely to get injured around holiday times, than any other time. But then again, Ponch could get injured anytime, not just on holidays. Ponch was almost out of the parking lot, when suddenly one of the cruisers, pulled out in front of him, he swerved and tried to miss them, but ended up falling, his bike fell over, and he went flying right into the side of the building. His head smashed into the side of the building, and he was now laying on the ground, motionless. He had hit it so hard, it knocked him unconscious. The building was perfectly fine, but Ponch was not. Jon and Harlan saw this from a distance, and came running. The person in the car got out, it was Bonnie. She felt awful, like it was all her fault. She knelt beside him,

"Ponch!? Ponch can you hear me?" Bonnie asked, freaked out. Getraer was on his way outside when he heard that, he came running.

"Frank? Poncherello, talk to me," he said, no response came, it was dead silent.

"Someone call for an ambulance!" Jon said, then checked for a pulse. "He's alive!" He added.

"Well that is good," Harlan replied.

 _Authors note: Next chapter will be mostly in italics, and maybe longer than this one._


	2. Chapter 2

The ambulance came, and took Ponch to the hospital, he was barely hanging in there. Jon was pretty freaked out.

"Oh God, please save my partner, I don't wanna lose him. Please let him live…." Jon prayed.

 _Ponch woke up, in a place he had never seen before. He was in someone's home, that's all he could tell, but there was no way he was in California. He was still in uniform, and thought he should be at work, but as he walked around, he really didn't wanna be at work. He liked looking around trying to figure out where he was. He walked out into the main room in the house, and saw a man, in his upper forties or lower fifties. He had a long beard that was a grayish color. He was tall, and kind of chunky. There was a woman sitting next to the man, she had long hair, and she looked about the same age. She was a little smaller; she was short, and thin. She was wearing a long dress that was green. The man was in robes. Ponch thought it was strange. The man and the woman saw that Ponch was awake, the woman smiled,_

 _"_ _Hi, I'm glad to see you're awake," she said._

 _"_ _How do you feel?" the man asked._

 _"_ _My head hurts like crazy! Other than that, I think I'm ok," Ponch said._

 _"_ _Do you remember what happened?" the man asked._

 _"_ _Not really, where am I?" Ponch asked looking around._

 _"_ _This is my home. I found you laying out there motionless in the streets of Jerusalem. That is not a safe place to lay. I took you here."_

 _"_ _Jerusalem? Shouldn't I be in California?" Ponch asked._

 _"_ _I don't know, maybe. I don't think there even is a California. How hard did you hit your head, son?"_

 _"_ _Uh…." Ponch wasn't sure what to say._

 _"_ _By the way, my name is Jephunneh."_

 _"_ _Well, that's an interesting name, Je-J oh whatever it is, I'm Ponch."_

 _"_ _Ponch? That's a strange name, kinda fun to say."_

 _"_ _Oh, as if your name isn't weird," Ponch said._

 _"_ _Well, my friends all call_ me _Mattityahu, and this is my wife, Kefira."_

 _"_ _Nice to meet you, so what are you doing?" Ponch asked._

 _"_ _Nothing much, just discussing the new man here in town. He claims to be the Son of God."_

 _"_ _Whoa, you mean, J-J-Jesus?" Ponch asked._

 _"_ _Yes, you know him?" Kefira asked._

 _"_ _I've believed in him since I was a kid, what's he doing here?" Ponch asked. Wondering why he'd be in Jerusalem again. Since he had already died and rose again, and was up in heaven now. Or maybe the world has ended... But little did he know, he had gone back in time, and was now in Jerusalem around the time where Jesus would be crucified._

 _"_ _So, you've known of his coming for a while?"_

 _"_ _Well, sure," Ponch said, a little unsure what was going on. His head was in a ton of pain, he was feeling a little dizzy. He almost fell over, Mattityahu came over, and caught him, before he could fall._

 _"_ _Are you alright, child?" he asked. He referred to Ponch that way, because Ponch was much younger than him, and that was how he talked to people much younger than him._

 _"_ _I'll be ok, just a little dizzy," Ponch said, Mattityahu helped him to sit down._

 _"_ _Well, I hope that you feel better after resting," Kefira said._

 _"_ _Yeah, thanks," Ponch said. He sat there silently for a while,_

 _"_ _Did you say, Jesus was here? I-I-In this city?" Ponch asked._

 _"_ _Yeah."_

 _"_ _Where? I really wanna see him," Ponch said._

 _"_ _I don't know where he's at. And you need to rest, Ponch," Mattityahu said._

 _"_ _Ok," Ponch said sadly. He started to feel a little strange, and almost passed out, but was able to stay awake._

 _"_ _Maybe you should lie down," Kefira said._

 _"_ _I don't wanna…." Ponch started to say, but then suddenly felt this wave of dizziness when he tried to get up. He fell into Mattityahu's arms._

 _"_ _Come on; let's get you back to bed," Mattityahu said._

 _"_ _Jephunneh, take good care of him. I'm going to go find someone to help him," Kefira said._

 _"_ _Ok," Mattityahu said. He took Ponch to a room, and laid him down._

 _"_ _C-C-Can I go outside?" Ponch asked._

 _"_ _Rest comes first. You can come outside later," Mattityahu said._

 _"_ _O-O-O-Ok," Ponch said with a yawn, as his eyes began to close._

 _Meanwhile…_

"Is he gonna be ok?" Jon asked the doctors.

"We are not sure yet," they replied.

"He's gotta be ok," Bonnie said.

"Bonnie, calm down. He'll be alright, he has to be. I don't think he hit the building that hard," Harlan said.

"Harlan, how would you know? Did you even see what happened?"

"Kind of…."

"Guys, stop fighting, does it really matter?" Grossie asked. Every single one of them were feeling a little grumpy, and tired.

"He's right, we should stop," Bonnie said.

"Yeah, and just so you know, this is all your fault," Harlan said. Bonnie's eyes got wide,

"Harlan!"

"I'm sorry, but if you would've been watching where you were going, and never backed out, Ponch would've been fine," Harlan saod. Bonnie then realized that she really could've avoided this.

 _Meanwhile…_

 _Ponch woke up, and saw Mattityahu still there, in the room. Mattityahu saw Ponch's eyes were open._

 _"_ _Hi, you feeling better?" he asked._

 _"_ _About the same, maybe a little worse. I just want some fresh air right now," Ponch replied._

 _"_ _Ok, maybe that will help. Kefira brought someone here to help you, but he didn't know what to do," Mattityahu said._

 _"_ _Yeah, that's ok. I know one person that knows exactly what to do. I wouldn't wanna bother him though," Ponch said._

 _"_ _Oh, don't worry about that. We bother people all the time," Mattityahu said._

 _"_ _Yeah, but not him…"_

 _"_ _Oh, I understand," Mattityahu said. He helped Ponch out of bed. Ponch feeling pretty dizzy, so Mattityahu was helping him walk._

 _"_ _Its nice to be out here. I like spending time outside," Ponch said._

 _"_ _Hey, what's going on over there?" Mattityahu asked, he took Ponch over to an area, it was really loud. When they got to where all the noise was, they were shocked to find, what was going on, was the people wanted Jesus dead. Yes, this was the time that they chose to have Jesus killed, and Barabbas go free. Ponch started to feel sick, and weak at the knees._

 _"_ _Hey, don't pass out on me now," Mattityahu said._

 _"_ _I'll try not to," Ponch replied. He tried to stay strong, and not fall over, but he was scared. Reading about this growing up nearly brought him to tears, seeing it, was even worse._


	3. Chapter 3

_The next thing Ponch knew, he was at a place, and it was not the best sight to see. Jesus was on the cross. Ponch was in tears,_

 _"_ _I can't watch," he said, feeling sick. Jesus had been beaten, and forced to carry the cross to where it would be set up for them to hang him. They pounded nails into him to get him to stay on that cross, and put a crown of thorns on him. Reading about this growing up maybe Ponch just wanna save him, but he couldn't. If Jesus didn't die, then they would never have a way to get to heaven and be forgiven of their sins. Ponch knew that, but still, to see him die, was just torture for him. He was leaning on Mattityahu and just crying like crazy. A scene like this was enough to make anyone emotional. Ponch was so upset, and freaked, that he didn't know what was going on, and couldn't hear anything, besides when Mattityahu would be comforting him. Other than that, most of the words were tuned out for him. He knew Jesus had died though, when the ground began to shake, and there was an earthquake, just like it had talked about in the Bible. Ponch cried even harder._

 _"_ _I didn't wanna see this," he said._

 _"_ _And you really didn't see much, child. Calm down, you've been crying so long. You barely heard or paid a lick of attention to this scene," Kefira said to Ponch, also trying to calm him down._

 _"_ _How can I be calm? I just saw Jesus nailed to the cross, beaten and dying. I know he died for us, but how can you not cry when someone you love dearly has just been killed?"_

 _"_ _Well, if everything we've heard is correct, he will be rising again," Mattityahu said._

 _"_ _Well, yes…."_

 _"_ _Then don't cry, you should be grateful he did this for you. In fact, you should celebrate. Not that he's dead, but the fact, that he will be coming back," Kefira said._

 _"_ _You already know that?" Ponch asked while drying some tears._

 _"_ _Yes, we have heard it from many people, including him," Mattityahu said. Ponch smiled slightly,_

 _"_ _Ok," he said. He knew Jesus was coming back, he just never knew that they knew it too._

 _Meanwhile…_

 _On Sunday, Ponch woke up, feeling just miserable. His head was in extreme pain. Mattityahu came running to him._

 _"_ _Ponch! Ponch, wake up, Jesus has risen!" he exclaimed._

 _"_ _Really? That's great!" Ponch said excitedly. He was really excited, and he wanted to meet Jesus. He tried to get up, but was feeling very weak, and dizzy. He fell over. Mattityahu helped him up._

 _"_ _I'm gonna get you some help," he said._

 _"_ _Mattityahu, Jesus is with his friends, his disciples. He doesn't have time for me," Ponch said._

 _"_ _Ponch, he has time for those who come to him. He's got time for anyone! Even if it seems like he wouldn't he's got time for even the children," Mattityahu said._

 _"_ _Yeah, I guess," Ponch said. He knew that already, he was just feeling so sick, that he was forgetting lots of important things. Mattityahu was helping Ponch to the door,_

 _"_ _I'll see you later," Kefira said. She wasn't coming along this time._

 _"_ _Ok, I'll be back," he said. He took Ponch outside, and it was a little too bright out there for him._

 _"_ _Hey, are you ok?" Mattityahu asked._

 _"_ _F-F-F-F-Fine…." Ponch started to say, then began to pass out._

 _"_ _Hey, don't pass out on me, Ponch," Mattityahu said._

 _"_ _Huh?" Ponch asked, seeming really confused. Mattityahu saw Jesus and the disciples, and got Ponch there to them as quickly as he could._

 _"_ _Please, can you help my friend? He is not well," Mattityahu said. Some of the disciples were ok with this, but others were a little upset, because they just wanted Jesus to themselves. Jesus however, was very loving towards Ponch, and Ponch really did need healing. He put a hand on Ponch's forehead, and said a few words, Ponch didn't really understand what was going on, but the next thing he knew, he felt great. He smiled, his normal Ponch smile._

 _"_ _Thanks," He said, not sure what else to say. He hugged Jesus, just like he'd wanted to do for years. As he was hugging him, he heard him say something, along the lines of, "Your friends are worried about you. You need to wake up." Ponch heard that a little more clearly the second time it was said to him._

oOoOo

Ponch's eyes slowly opened,

"J-J-J-Jon?" Ponch asked, seeing the face of his partner.

"Ponch, you're awake. I was worried you'd never wake up," he said.

"Jon, I feel great! When can I leave?" Ponch asked.

"Ponch, you were injured badly," Jon said.

"I don't feel pain at all, Jesus healed me," Ponch said. Jon looked at him weirdly.

"What?" he asked.

"I was healed by Jesus," he said.

"Um, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, I was just…I don't know how to explain it. I went back in time, I got to witness Jesus' crucifixion and see him after he had rose from the dead. He healed me," Ponch said. Jon wasn't sure what to say, of all the weird things for Ponch to tell him, this was the hardest to believe. But for some reason, Jon did believe what Ponch said.

"That's great, I'll get the doctor," he said. When the doctor came in, he told Jon, that Ponch was perfectly fine.

"This makes no sense," he said.

"Jesus healed me," Ponch told the doctor, happily.

"Ok, I buy that," The doctor replied with a smile. Ponch didn't care what they said, he knew the truth, and he was just happy to be alive. He was grateful for his friends Mattityahu and Kefira, that were with him, and brought him to be healed by Jesus. Although they were just in a dream, he felt like he'd meet them someday, in real life too.

 _Authors note:I'm sure you figured out what was true, and what wasn't. Ponch never met Jesus face to face, he never saw any of that, he wasn't there. And I'm not sure if there really was a Mattityahu and Kefira, if there was, they were not mentioned in the story. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this._


End file.
